1. Summary of the Invention
This invention relates to a surgical apparatus and method and, more particularly, to the repair of hernias with a laparoscopic approach employing patches wherein only the patch remains in the operation site after the operation.
2. Summary of the Background Art
A hernia is one of the most common ailments of mankind. Approximately five percent of the adult male population is affected. Basically, a hernia is a weakness or hole in the abdominal wall through which abdominal contents such as bowels may protrude. Inguinal or groin hernias normally occur at one or more of three locations. The first location is in the weakened wall of inguinal floor of the abdomen in Hesselfbach's triangle. This type of hernia is called a direct hernia. An indirect hernia occurs at the internal ring adjacent to the vas deferens as it exits the abdomen to become part of the spermatic cord. The third is a femoral hernia that occurs adjacent and medial to the femoral blood vessels.
All hernias represent a potentially life threatening condition and once diagnosed they should be repaired unless there is some contraindication.
The surgical repair of an inguinal hernia (inguinal herniorrhaphy) is a common procedure which surgeons often perform on an outpatient basis. It is estimated that 500,000 are performed each year in the United States. According to the procedure, an anesthetic is first administered to the patient and the surgeon then makes a large incision, about 6 inches, in the patient just above the inguinal ligament. Supporting abdominal muscles and fascia are dissected to reveal the hernia sac. The herniated contents protruding through the opening in the abdominal wall are returned to the abdomen. Thereafter, the surgeon closes the hernia sac. The local tissues are then sutured together from opposite sides of the weakened tissue, hole or hernia. The stretched or otherwise weakened tissue may be cut away. Where appropriate, a patch of artificial material may be sutured to the normal tissue to replace the stretched or otherwise weakened tissue or to reenforce over the outside or inside of the repair. The incision is then closed over the repair. Recovery time necessary prior to heavy lifting or strenuous labor is usually six to eight weeks and recurrence rates may approach twenty percent.
Another more difficult approach which is less common, but more physiological, is to make an incision in the abdomen superior or cephalad to the hernia. The surgeon cuts through the abdominal wall to the last layer (the peritoneum). Dissection continues in this preperitoneal approach and exposes the hernia defect from the inside. Again direct suture repair or patch repair may be performed. The recurrence rates are low with an inside patch repair because increased intra-abdominal pressure only serves to force the patch more firmly into place to plug the hole similar to a drain plug in a bathtub.
Although common, the standard operational procedures for repair of a hernia is undesirably lengthy and, consequently, costly, requires a large incision with the excessive dissection of normal tissue, causes excessive pain and discomfort to the patient, involves unacceptably long recovery and work disability time, and results in an unacceptably high recurrence rate.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for use by a surgeon to repair a weakened, deranged portion of the anatomy of a patient comprising a sheath having a distal end positionable within a patient and a proximal end positioned exterior thereof for manipulation by a surgeon, the sheath being of a length to extend from exterior of a patient through a laparoscopic opening into a surgical cavity of the patient; a prothesis movable from interior of the sheath to a location adjacent to the deranged portion to be repaired, the prothesis having an elongated passageway located adjacent to the periphery thereof; and an introducer positioned within the sheath and having a distal end coupled to the prothesis, the introducer adapted to effect the movement of the prothesis from interior of the sheath to exterior thereof and to expand the prothesis to a functionally expanded orientation adjacent to the part to be repaired.
It is a further object of the present invention to employ laparoscopic techniques for the repair of hernias thereby reducing the length of the incision along with the unnecessary dissection of normal tissue.
It is a further object of the present invention to utilize a new laparoscopic approach via the preperitoneal space in addition to the intraabdominal space.
It is a further object of the present invention to minimize the time and cost of hernia operations.
It is a further object of the present invention to minimize a patient's pain and discomfort associated with a hernia operation.
It is a further object of the present invention to shorten the recovery time normally attendant with a hernia operation.
It is a further object of the present invention to reduce or preclude the recurrence of hernias.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a delivery system for prosthetic materials.
Further objects of the present invention are to internally patch and restore stretched or weakened ares of an abdominal wall or overt hernia defects and to simultaneously patch all primary and secondary abdominal areas which are predisposed to hernias.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to utilize a patch for the repair of a hernia wherein the patch only remains in the repaired area after laparoscopic surgery.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.